


Shadow of the Day

by Pastel_Pink_Panther



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Can't add more tags without spoilers, Depression, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Pink_Panther/pseuds/Pastel_Pink_Panther
Summary: An open notepad lay on the scientist's lap, the front page completely blank. In spite of his determination to continue working from home- Scrooge had sent him home indefinitely so he could come to terms with everything that's happened- but it seemed Gyro's mind was refusing to function at the moment.He ran his fingers through his already scruffy feathers one more time, trying to will his brain into concentration. However, the damned organ seemed intent on toying with his heart, ripping it apart a thousand times over as it replayed the events again and again.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Shadow of the Day

Light filtered through the partly covered window, washing the bedroom in a harsh, unwelcome afternoon light. Pale cream-colored wallpaper was peeling from the walls, the light tan carpet was frayed. The wooden bed frame was chipped, and the worktable that was shoved in the corner of the room was covered in layers mixed with food stains and old blueprints. An empty, half crushed pizza box littered the floor, accompanied by some partially eaten candy bars still in their wrappers. 

On the bed Gyro sat silently, clothed in partially threadbare pajamas and wrapped in an itchy old blanket, several open files spread out neatly in front of him. An open notepad lay on the scientist's lap, the front page completely blank. In spite of his determination to continue working from home- Scrooge had sent him home indefinitely so he could come to terms with everything that's happened- but it seemed Gyro's mind was refusing to function at the moment.

He ran his fingers through his already scruffy feathers one more time, trying to will his brain into concentration. However, the damned organ seemed intent on toying with his heart, ripping it apart a thousand times over as it replayed the events again and again.

_"Fe- Gizmoduck!" Gyro gripped the sides of the console tightly, his heart racing. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't happening right now. "Get out of there!!"_

_"I can't." Fenton's voice seemed to tremble over the intercom. Gyro heard the sound of the younger scientist/part-time superhero coughing violently. "I'm sorry. I can't."_

_"No, you're not dying now- you're not dying-"_

_"I'm sorry, Gyro," Fenton said again. "I can't. You need to do it. Now."_

_"No- I- I can't-"_

Gyro had curled up into a ball at this point, his head clutched between his hands as he tried to shut out the memory. "You're not dying," he whimpered to himself. "You're not dying."

But Fenton was dead. 

_"You have to," Fenton pleaded, his voice rising in volume. "Please, don't- don't let me die for nothing-"_

_"I told you, you- you're not dying!! Now shut up already and let me think!" Gyro stepped away from the console, his thoughts flying a mile a millisecond and colliding with each other at every interval, tangling up into an incomprehensible mush._

_"Please-"_

_"I'm not going to do it, Fenton!"_

_"Gyro..." Fenton's voice was softer now. He wheezed some more, drawing Gyro's fearful gaze back up to the viewscreen. It was a bit hard to due to the dim lighting, but Gyro could see the sad smile on Fenton's face. He tried not to look at the dark red liquid oozing from the gash on the young duck's forehead and instead focused on that smile. "I... it was... it was nice working with you."_

_"Don't- don't-" Gyro turned his back to Fenton, his whole body shuddering violently._

Gyro felt a tiny little hand brushing his forehead, bringing him out of his stupor for the moment. He opened his eyes (he hadn't even realized he had closed them at any point) and locked his gaze on none other than Li'l Bulb.

"Hey," Gyro murmured softly to the little robot. That was all. He wasn't quite sure what else to say, and in any case, he wasn't in the state nor the mood for a conversation. Hell, Gyro wasn't even sure how Li'l Bulb managed to get onto the bed without help, but he wasn't too worried about that at the moment either. The aforementioned bot sat down next to where Gyro was resting his head on the bed and cuddled up to him, nestling himself in the feathers of his creator.

Gyro smiled sadly- the physical contact, while it did little to comfort him, was still very much appreciated. The minutes ticked by slowly, eventually morphing into hours, and before the scientist knew it, he was asleep. 

But his demons were waiting for him there too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fenro fic, but I'm actually kind of proud of this so far. Anyways, constructive criticism is very much appreciated! :)


End file.
